Three Little Words
by werechick
Summary: (FEMSLASH: Jane/Daria) ::Complete:: It was just an ordinary day in Lawndale, an equally ordinary town. Just school, pizza, and the occasional declaration of undying lesbian love for one citizen's best friend, nothing much.


**__**

Daria

She felt so heavy, so weighted down. She was drowning in emotion, and Jane had pushed her in. So many thoughts were running through her mind, but none of them made sense. //Those three little words really _can_ change everything//, she thought to herself. She laughed aloud at the absurdity. //I'm becoming a hopeless romantic. How much more bizarre can one day get?// she pondered to herself.

Jane had said it that day. She stood there by the easel, all covered in paint, and all the sudden the words just flew out. "I love you Daria."

The words echoed through her mind. Part of her was shocked that Jane felt that way. The other half was shocked that she hadn't realized it before.

Looking back, it all seemed so obvious. All the days they had spent, discussing anything and everything. The way Jane loved to make her laugh. Every afternoon was spent eating pizza together. Jane even paid. And of course the evenings, sitting in a dark movie theater, watching repulsive movies, while Jane's hand "accidentally" brushed hers. Slowly, it unraveled itself to Daria; Jane loved her, and had for a long time.

**__**

Jane

Jane Lane lay flat on her bed, staring blankly at the ceiling. //Wow. You've really screwed up this time, Lane. Told your straight best friend you loved her. I suppose I should schedule in a two o'clock appointment to bash my head against a brick wall. It's basically the same thing, just less painful.//, she thought to herself.

//How did you expect her to react? Did you want her to tackle you to the ground and have madly impassioned queer sex with you?//

She shook her head, clearing her thoughts. //I love Daria.// she thought. //So be it... I guess. Now what?//

**__**

Daria

Aimlessly, Daria threw darts against the wall. One by one, they hit the wall with a resounding clarity, for they were the only sounds in the house. Her father was at work, as was her mother. Quinn was out shopping, as per her usual regime. She couldn't fall behind in fashion by even a moment, you know.

So Daria kept throwing them at the board, harder with each toss. Her mother stepped in, and was narrowly missed by one that hit the doorframe.

"How was your day, Daria?"

"Oh... the usual, I guess," said Daria, not wanting to discuss the truth.

Helen Morgendorffer was a lot of things, but neither stupid nor gullible was among them. "The truth, please, for a change."

"Just the usual going to school, and getting decent grades," said Daria, pounding dart after dart into the wall. None of them hit their target.

"_Uh huh_," started Helen, cocking an eyebrow.

"...Followed by a trip to Jane's house and a confession of undying lesbian love. All in a day's work, you understand."

Helen paused. She didn't expect this, not from Daria, at least. Maybe from Quinn, the way she acted around Sandi, but not _Daria._ "_Oh... _I can see why you're mad at her, then."

Daria sighed. "I'm not mad at her."

"Uh huh... If you're not mad, then why didn't you answer the phone? She called half a dozen times today," said Helen, as the phone rang again. "Make that seven."

Daria ran for the phone. Locking herself in the bathroom, she answered cautiously. "Jane?"

"Yeah..." replied a familiar voice. Jane had been crying, she could tell.

"I..."

"You hate me, I know. I'm not Quinn, Daria. I don't need everything explained to me. Just... say what you're going to say."

"I don't hate you."

"Really? Then why did you run out of my room crying? Don't tell me... a newly developed allergy to lesbians."

Daria sighed. Jane was right, in her own way. She had hurt her, and was totally wrong. "No... or else, I'd b dead right now. Wherever I go, I get stalked by ten or twelve teenage lesbians." Daria laughed at her own joke. //The only way I'd let a dozen girls follow her is if they were all Jane.// She shook her head, clearing her mind. //Where did that come from?// "Jane?"

"Yeah?"

"I've been thinking..."

"Such a change, whatever got you to think should be awarded the Nobel prize."

"Ha-ha. You know, considering you love me, you're quite a bitch."

"If you like, I can be _your_ bitch..."

"Again, so funny. It's a wonder I didn't fall for you sooner."

Jane cocked an eyebrow, but not being in the room, Daria didn't see it. "So you _did_ fall victim to that infamous Lane charm."

**__**

Author's Notes: Inspired in part by Tatu's "All the Things She Said," and "Show Me Love."


End file.
